


Optimus Prime Is My Physics Substitute

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Person, Optimus prime teaches physics, are ya ready kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Charlie needs a physics sub, so he turns to his friend, Optimus Prime. And Optimus agrees to teach his class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea in physics class because I definitely have a life  
> I'm basing this on the movies idk what that would've been tagged as so I just did all media types

So just a bit of background. My name’s Charles Freeborn. Most people call me Charlie. My sister Emily somehow managed to make friends with a group of giant alien robots called the Autobots. They're actually pretty cool dudes. Minus the whole “constantly being attacked by other giant alien robots” thing, it's a pretty sweet deal.  
My sister and I are twins, so naturally, we went to the same school. Except she's the one who's legally a genius, and so she's in all of the smart person classes and actually skipped a couple of grades, so she’s off in college, while I'm still a junior in high school. She’s known as the brains of the operation, while I'm the brawn. But I'm not exactly brawny. I'm skinny as a rail, and would probably be considered a nerd. That might have something to do with the fact my favorite class is physics.  
Yesterday my physics teacher told the class he was gonna be out, and as one might expect, the school is constantly low on subs, so we needed someone and needed them quick. And I knew just who to talk to.  
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. He's a giant alien robot who can turn into a truck. He's pretty cool. He's also crazy smart. I usually ask him to help me with my physics homework (and get him to do it sometimes). So I figured why not ask him to be the sub in physics? It'd solve a lot of problems. Plus it’d make me look really cool to everyone else in class.  
“Yo, Optimus, Buddy, what's up?” I said nonchalantly.  
“You only say that when you want something.” He said in his characteristically robotic voice. “You really should do your physics homework yourself.”  
“This isn’t about that.” I paused. “Well, sort of. I need you to be the substitute teacher in my physics class. It'll only be for a day. I figured you're the most qualified person to do it.”  
“Hmm.” I could literally see the gears turning in his head. “Alright. What'll I have to do?”  
“Just pay attention to the lesson plan, and let the kids do pretty much whatever they want.” I said.  
“What time will I have to get there?” He asked.  
“7:20. Maybe earlier. Half the time subs just saunter in whenever they want.” I remembered the last time I had a sub. It was in my math class, and the sub showed up fifteen minutes late to class. In the middle of the day.  
Optimus nodded. “Ok. I'll be there.”  
“Cool! Thanks, dude.” I said, giving him a thumbs up. It was always a little weird having a conversation with a giant alien robot. 

The next day, I walked into physics class and saw everyone staring at Optimus. He was writing a number of equations on the board, beside the words “Professor Optimus Prime.” That was a little unrealistic. The school would've been too cheap to hire an actual professor. He was so tall that he actually had to sit on the floor to avoid his head hitting the ceiling. I probably should've thought that through before I got him hired. Somehow, he had managed to tie a large tie around his large, robotic neck in a professional manner.  
“Good morning, class.” He said, turning around to face the class. “My name is Professor Optimus Prime. You may call me Professor. Today, you’ll be doing book work. Please flip to page 161 and read the material.”  
No one moved. They were all stunned at the fact that a giant alien robot was now their physics teacher. I, however, opened the book, and then pulled my phone out. I like to listen to music while doing work. It helps me focus.  
“Mr. Freeborn, please put your phone away and do the work.” Optimus said, his robotic eyes peering into my soul.  
“You know, I asked you to do this.” I muttered, low enough so no one else would hear and realize that I'm friends (well, I guess you could call us friends) with a giant alien robot.  
“I’m aware of that, Mr. Freeborn, and I am going to run this classroom in a professional manner.” He muttered back. Damn. This guy was serious.  
I frowned. “At least let me listen to music.”  
He nodded. “Fine. Just don't let it distract you from your work.”  
“Yessir, Professor.” I said sarcastically as I put my earbuds in. I guess he heard it, since he gave me a glare.  
For the next few minutes, the class was completely silent. Everyone was fearful of the giant alien robot. Really, there was nothing to be afraid of, other than a slightly sarcastic response from him.  
Finally, a girl in the back of class raised her hand. She seemed hesitant, but she kept her hand up.  
“Yes?” Optimus said, noticing her hand.  
“Uh, Professor Prime, I need some help on problem number three.” She whispered.  
He sort of walked/slid over towards her. “What part don't you understand?”  
She stared up at the giant robot and gulped. “I don't know which equation to use.”  
“Well, what variables do you have?” He said, looking down at the paper.  
Within the next five minutes, he helped her figure out the problem. Gradually, people began to become more relaxed, once they realized that the giant alien robot wasn't going to murder them. More and more people were asking Optimus questions on the work, and he was becoming more relaxed around the kids. He cracked a few jokes and seemed to be pretty happy.  
By the end of class, people were laughing and having full-flung conversations with Optimus. I don't know how any of us got any work done.  
I had to go to my next class, but before I left I stopped by his desk. Well, he was sort of sitting beside the desk, using the computer.  
“You gonna be able to handle the rest of the classes?” I asked.  
He smiled as much as an alien robot could. “I think I can.”  
I turned to walk out, when he said, “Thank you, Charlie. This has been fun.”  
I nodded back at him. “No problem, Professor.”  
Smiling, I walked off to my next class. I knew he could handle it. Besides, what can't a giant alien robot handle?

**Author's Note:**

> I want Optimus Prime to be my physics sub


End file.
